


Fixing Sammy

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bromance to Romance, Eventual Fluff, Hotel Sex, M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, almost no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSuper Smut-licious!, Touch of Fluff, Almost Zero Angst.We're in Season 2. Before Sammy gets stabbed by Jake or Dean sells his soul, but sometime after Sam shoots Madison in the head. (Madison: Sam's werewolf lover. See "Heart" S2, E17) Sam is sexually broken. Dean decides he needs to fix Sam, or his brother will stay permanently grumpy and that's not good. This is all smut, all wincest. You've been warned.





	Fixing Sammy

Sam has been sexually inactive for months. Ever since he shot Madison in the head, he hasn't had any sexual urges at all. He seems okay with it.

Dean thinks Sam is broken. That his brother might not ever be the same after having to kill Madison. Dean has pretty much left Sam alone, but as time's gone by he's noticed his brother is way grumpier than usual.

Dean decides it's gotta stop. He brings burgers and beer to their hotel room. They eat and have a couple beers. Dean showers and Sam goes in to take his.

Instead of getting dressed, Dean lays down on his bed and orders porn on the hotel cable. He pulls out his bottle of lube and places it on his nightstand. He waits till the water shuts off. That's when he starts working up a boner and slowly masturbates to the porn showing heterosexual sex. The big tit blonde is getting it from behind by a guy with a huge dick. She's making plenty of noise of course.

Sam comes out with a towel around his waist and using one to dry his hair. He hears the woman moaning and turns to look. He sees Dean jerking off. "Dude! Can't you do that when I'm not around?"

Dean grins. "I don't care if you see."

Sam raises an eyebrow at that while he's not looking at Dean. He's combing through his hair and trying to keep his dick from getting hard.

"Come on Sammy. Remember when we did this while dad was on hunts? We'd get a bogus card and charge a room so we could watch porn all night, drink beer and jerk off." Dean's still rubbing his cock slowly.

Sam smiles. "We were kids, Dean."

"So? I don't get horny now?"

Sam looks at Dean. Dean smiles. "Come on! You've got a boner. Don't waste it. Besides, you'll be in a better mood after."

Sam suddenly gets it. "Is that what this is about?"

"Sam, admit it. You've been bitchier than usual lately and it's because you haven't been laid." Dean pauses long enough to give Sam a serious look.

"Fine!" Sam walks over to his own bed and drops his towel. He lays against the headboard and takes a drink of his beer. He watches the TV screen and starts stroking his hard cock.

Dean looks over at Sam. "Jeez Sammy! When did your dick get so big?!"

Sam starts feeling self conscious. "I don't know? Why are you lookin? Look at the TV, not me."

"I can't now." He jumps up looking for something. He thinks... "Wait!" He heads for his duffle and digs around. "Shit!" He pulls on his jeans. "Hang on. I'm just getting something from the trunk." He leaves with the keys and room key. He returns dropping the keys on the dresser and removing his jeans. He flops on the bed and works his dick back up until it's fully hard again. He pulls out a tape measure and announces, "8 and 3/4 inches." He grins. He closes the tape measure and tosses it to Sam. "I know you're bigger, but how much bigger?"

Sam shakes his head, but can't stop smiling. "This is so childish." He makes sure he's fully hard and extends the tape measure.

"HEY! From the base, not the balls!" Dean's watching like a hawk.

Sam grins. "I know! A little over 9 inches. Like... 9 and 1/8 inches."

Dean squints. "Lucky bastard."

Sam snorts. "Not really! How many blow jobs have you had?"

Dean thinks and tries counting. "4, 5, 6... a lot Sammy. A lot."

"Exactly. I've had one. One and it was terrible. Girls don't typically want what I'm packing. They talk a lot of game, but when it comes time for them to take what I got, they usually complain and I end up jerking off. Of course that's after I've gone down on her and she's rolled over and gone to sleep." Sam's getting frustrated. Even talking about these women has become exhausting to him and Dean.

Sam looked at the TV screen and the woman there looked amazingly just like Madison. "SHE wasn't like that. SHE was perfect for me." Sam turns from the TV and Dean.

Dean can see Sam's getting upset. He sees the woman on the porn and knows why. He turns the TV off, which leaves the room in almost darkness.

Dean goes and lays next to his brother. It startles Sam at first, but he really needs his brother. Besides, the human contact really feels nice. Dean kisses Sams forehead.

Sam looks Dean in the eyes. They've always been able to communicate with each other and never say a word. Nothing's changed. Dean just nods and Sam reaches up behind his neck and pulls Dean into a kiss.

Dean moves his hand to cover Sam's cheek as he deepens the kiss. Sam moans slightly. Dean moves so he's on top of Sam. His hand feeling Sam's heart pounding beneath it. Their cocks touch and they both gasp at the same time.

Dean kisses Sams cheek near his ear. He whispers. "Tell me stop and I will. Tell me leave and I'm gone." Dean's fingers slide through Sam soft, still damp hair as he kisses Sam's cheek.

Sam moans softly, "Stay." He actually places his hands on his brothers back and ass. He lifts his hips pressing his hard cock against his brothers.

Dean sighs and whispers. "I got you Sammy."

Dean kisses Sam and their kiss is intense. Sam's sucking at Dean's bottom lip. Dean sneaks his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues slip and move together while their lips press softly. No slurping. No smacking. Their slowly making love with their mouths. Tasting and touching both lips and tongues.

Fingers are no exception. They move to and from hair, neck, chest, hips, back, ass and thighs. Just touching. No grabbing or pinching. Feeling.

Their hips grind against each other. Slowly and perfectly. They gasp every so often from the intensity. Both men are leaking, one against the other.

Dean finally starts kissing his way down Sam's neck and chest. He stops at Sam's nipple and licks it while looking into his dilated hazel eyes. He uses his teeth to nip at the tiny nub and Sam arches his back with a shiver. "Oh Dean."

Dean brushes his lips over Sam's chest to do the same to the other nipple.

Sam's looking into Dean's brilliant green eyes. He's never seen them this green before. Or devious.

Dean licks his way over Sam's stomach and looks at his large cock as it rest on his lower abs. Dean licks from his balls to the tip. Sam's mouth gasps, "Shit."

Dean grins. "You ready for this little brother?"

Sam nods as he anxiously waits.

Dean picks up Sam's heavy cock and wraps his lips around the head of it. Sam grunts his pleasure. Then Dean surprises Sam by taking Sam deeper than what he was expecting. "Oh fuck Dean!"

Dean sucks and gags on Sam's dick. Dean opens his mouth wide and lowers his head as far as he can, opening his throat up as much as he can. He bobs up and down on his cock making all kinds of noises from the back of his throat. Sam shutters as Dean's throat closes around the head of his enormous erection. "Dean! Shit!" Dean backs off and strokes his brother with his fist using the saliva as lube.

Dean smiles. He asks with a bit of a rough voice, "What do ya think Sammy?"

Sam's still breathing heavy. He gives a crooked grin, then kisses Dean. Dean kisses back with tongue while still stroking Sam. Sam pulls back. "I wanna suck you."

Dean pats Sam's cheek. "Okay little brother. Let's see what ya got."

Sam hovers over Dean, between his legs. Dean admires the predatory look Sammy's giving him. Sam kisses Dean while Dean puts his fingers in Sam's hair. Dean could touch Sam's hair for hours. He pinches at Dean's nipples and Dean moans into Sam's kiss. Sam kisses his way down Dean's neck, scraping his teeth as he goes. He scrapes his teeth and tongue over Dean's nipples and chest. Places kisses here and there. Dean's gasps and moans fuel Sam onward.

He's kissing Dean's stomach when he starts stroking his cock. Dean's almost as long as him, but not as heavy. Dean's girth is something Sam thinks he can manage. Dean moans as Sam starts sucking on it. Just the head at first and then he starts taking more. He pulls it out and licks it by swirling it like a lollipop. Dean throws his head back, "Shit Sam! So good!" Sam pats it on his tongue then uses the tip of his tongue to tease his slit. Dean plays with Sam's hair. "You look so hot doing that Sammy." Sam grins some. He then decides to try out what Dean did on him. He opens his mouth wide and the back of his throat. He then starts bobbing his head up and down as far as he can on Dean's dick, while stroking the base of it. Soon Dean is holding Sam's head and thrusting up into Sam's throat. Sam takes it too. "Fuuuck! Sam!!" After a bit, Dean relaxes, gasping while Sam catches his breath and continues licking at Dean's balls. He strokes Dean's saliva soaked dick while sucking each ball one at a time.

Sam is watching his brother and can tell he's up to something. "What are you thinking about?"

Dean smirks, "Whether or not to let you fuck me."

Sam's eyes get big. "Whoa. You don't have to do all that. This is good right here." He grins while stroking Dean.

"True, but have you had anal?"

"Yes. In college."

Dean is all smiles. "You were with a dude in college?"

Sam sighs, "I experimented. I prefer women."

"Don't we both. Thing is, Christy used a strap on and fucked me. I swore I'd hate it. She bet she'd get me to cum. I lost. It was good. Real good." Dean seems to want to be fucked.

"If you wanna be fucked, just say so." Sam shrugs.

Dean thinks. He then nods. "Ok. I bet even if you can't locate a prostate, that dick of yours is big enough it can't miss."

Sam makes a face showing concern.

Dean grabs the lube off the nightstand. "I have to loosen up first. Otherwise it'll hurt too much."

Dean lays back and places some lube on his hand and hole. He strokes himself while slowly fingering his hole. Sam watches intently while he strokes himself. Dean continues stretching himself while watching Sam jerking off. Dean brushes a finger over his prostate occasionally and moans. Sam seems curious.

"Let me show you. It won't hurt." Dean lubes his finger and slowly enters Sam. He finds Sam's prostate and rubs it.

Sam's eyes roll, "Oh shit that's good!"

Dean keeps it up for a moment, but stops not wanting Sam to cum yet. Sam's all leaking and panting now.

Dean gets up to wash his hands and grabs a couple bottles of water. Sam slams his down fast. Dean does too.

Dean gets comfortable again and raises his legs. Sam moves behind him. He puts a condom on and lubes up. He leans over Dean giving him soft kisses as he pushes his cock inside him. "You're so tight Dean."

Dean just moans as he grips onto his brother. Sam starts moving his hips slowly. "Oh god Sammy! You're huge!"

"You want me to stop?" Sam's eyes are pleading Dean to let him keep going.

"Come on. Fuck me Sammy. I can take it." Dean grips Sam's back.

Sam starts thrusting deeper and gradually faster. Each stroke is hitting Dean's prostate, but it's also ripping Dean in two. Dean soon doesn't feel any pain. Only the pleasure brought on physically and psychologically by his brother making love to him.

Sam hasn't had sex in so long he thought his dick was broken or he was too psychologically damaged. He hadn't wanted sex. Not until he saw Dean naked and jerking his own hard cock. He's wanted to have sex with Dean since he was a kid and first jerked off and had an orgasm. He had no idea it would be this good though.

Sam pulls Dean into his arms. He kisses him with all the pent up desire he's held for his brother over the years. He thrusts up into him and watches Dean's eyes. Dean says so much through his eyes.

Sam moves to his knees while Dean continues taking pleasure from riding Sam. His hands on Sam's shoulders as he moves up and down on Sam's dick. Sam kisses Dean's flushed cheek and Jaw. Dean fists Sam's damp hair. "Dean. I love you so much."

Emotions have a hold on Dean too. "I love you Sammy." He gasps. "I'm gonna cum."

Sam lays him on his back, but stays inside him as he strokes Dean's cock. Dean yells as he cums, "Sammmmyynnnuuugghhhh!!!"  
Cum covers Dean's abs, chest and Sam's fist.

Sam felt Dean's insides clamp down on his cock. He quickly pulls out of Dean; not realizing the sudden, quick movement would be painful for Dean. Sam rips the condom off and strokes his cock with Dean's cum for lube. He cums right away. "Fuck fuck fuck!!! Deeeeean!!!"

Sam collapses next to his brother and pulls him into his arms. Dean kisses Sam with so much love.

"We should shower again." Sam gets up and grabs Dean's hand. "Come on."

Dean needs a minute. He's still catching his breath. "I just need to catch my breath. You go first."

Sam leans down and kisses Dean. He is about to turn to leave and sees something red. "Dean. You're bleeding." He looks from the sheet under Dean to Dean's face. Dean doesn't seem surprised. "You knew? Was I hurting you this whole time?"

Pain in Sam's voice. That got Dean's attention quick. "Hey! No, it didn't hurt. Come here." Dean's holding Sam's wrist trying to keep him from fleeing.

"Let me get you a towel." Dean let go of his wrist. Sam grabs the one he used to dry his hair earlier and gives it to Dean. He then gets a couple of warm washcloths. He gives one to Dean to clean up the jizz. He uses the other to clean Dean's rectum and see the damage. Sam's face is sad. "There's a tear. It's not bleeding too badly. It should stop soon. I foresee laxatives in your future."

Dean grips Sam around the neck and pulls him over his body. "I'd do it again. I've never felt anything as intense or passionate as our love. My love for you and your love for me. I don't want you to think this means anything bad. Yes, you've got a big dick. I should have stretched longer and you should have exited slower after I finished. That's all that tear was. All of it was the best sex I've ever had." Dean smiles. "I'm not just saying that. I just made love to a man that loves me and knows me completely. Good and bad. I accept you and love you Sammy completely and always will. I know it's not normal or acceptable in society. We aren't normal. We are hunters of the paranormal, men who save the world from evil. We aren't acceptable in society because of many reasons. This one is minor compared to killing Rugarus. Blow torches Sammy. We kill them with blow torches!"

Sam laughs and it makes Dean smile. They kiss again. Sam gets up and tugs on Dean's arm. "Let me clean you up. You Rugaru killer you!"


End file.
